tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Steelfang II
Alyssa Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is named after her infamous grandmother. Alyssa is still named for her grandmother in the Cosmic Legacy, and she is the youngest child of Raydin and Virlomi, born after everyone else in the family. Due to her gentle disposition, Alyssa is associated with "The Lady" constellation, despite her actually having no fate connected to such. Backstory The New Kingdoms Alyssa had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to her when she was born. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. She was raised with her siblings, and learned many things as she aged to adulthood. Alyssa was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has a degree of mastery over her natural abilities and magic. This grants her a combat capability that is beyond that of many mortals. Alyssa ventured into the mortal world with her brother Raphael, to complete a task set by her mother. This was her first foray into the mortal world. Cosmic Legacy Alyssa was born as the youngest child of Raydin and Virlomi, her order of birth being the ninth child. This led to her being well taken care of by her older siblings, especially her immediate older brother Raphael, who did not allow harm to befall her if he could prevent it. This led to Alyssa growing up as a sheltered child who never really had anything bad happen to her. Alyssa was able to use her own mind to teach herself, but her older siblings all taught her many skills that she would otherwise have to self learn via her omniscient mind. She was grateful for all the help she obtained, and therefore resolved to be kind to others. Alyssa therefore ended up with a very kind heart. She journeyed to the mortal planes quite a few times, and she normally took the guise of a travelling priestess of sorts. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Alyssa is a kind, innocent girl who grew up relatively sheltered, thus she is still rather naive. She is still intelligent and knows a fair amount of theories regarding warfare, governance and such, but she has no practical experience. Alyssa has shown herself to be too trusting of people at times, which makes her an easy target for bullying, since she is normally too nice and too passive to hit back. She is easily tricked by people. Still, Alyssa is not silly enough to allow herself to be coerced or manipulated into committing acts she would herself never perform on her own volition. She has a very strong moral code. Cosmic Legacy Alyssa is a very kind girl, similar to herself in The New Kingdoms. She happily helps others if they ask her for her help, and she would even offer her help if not asked. Alyssa generally has an optimistic attitude towards life even if she knows it may not be as good as she hopes it is. Alyssa is relatively trusting of others, which would make it generally easier for mortals to take advantage of her if she wasn't as intelligent and all knowing as she really is. Still, Alyssa doesn't like to fight or hit back against people, so she may end up playing along despite knowing the consequences of doing so. This makes people generally think she is easy to trick. Alyssa does not like to kill others in general, which means she gets uncomfortable in situations of strife. Contrary to her appearance, though, as Alyssa is every bit a competent mage and swordswoman, if people really take advantage of her too much, she will stop giving in and deal with them as soon as possible. It is hard to reach this stage due to her high tolerance, but Alyssa is known to have absolutely no qualms about breaking promises or killing others if it really has to be done. Appearance Alyssa has very, very long and flowing silvery white hair. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family, except her pupils are rounder than most. Her skin is smooth and very fair. Alyssa is noted to have a girlish face and in fact looks like a young girl, if her body is ignored. Alyssa's body is relatively well proportioned and curvaceous. She stands at 5' 5" and is probably one of the shortest girls in her family. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Alyssa, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat where brute force is concerned, although she rarely employed such. Alyssa possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Alyssa, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. She has a great skill with mental magic due to the nature of her powers, especially illusion creation and emotion shaping. Alyssa's mind is nearly impenetrable to mental assaults, as her powers actively reject the mental assaults, which means only extremely powerful mind mages like Sariel Steelfang can access her mind, taking them great effort. Alyssa has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. She is reluctant to use her powers in this area, though, as she does not like to hurt people. Her energy colour is yellowish golden, generally leaving trails of twinkling sparks. Alyssa is able to down tune her energy output to levels that allow her to knock out opponents due to careful training, unlike most of her siblings, who use lethal amounts of energy projection at all times. This amount of control also gives Alyssa a greater magical efficiency, although since she is a Steelfang Vampire, it does not matter much to her. Alyssa possesses the ability to alter people's emotional states and moods with extreme precision, allowing her to drive people insane, instill a false sense of hope, make people feel contented or otherwise alter their behavior. This has the side effect of massively increasing the efficacy of her illusion powers and skills with mental magic abilities. Alyssa can also create a placebo effect so strong in a target that it unlocks their regenerative powers, healing them at extreme rates and giving them a sense of unlimited happiness. Her powers are strong enough to influence entire civilizations if she puts in effort, although it is tiring for her to use for prolonged periods. Alyssa can further use her powers to unlock the potential of allies, increasing them to maximal strength, or unlock true horror in foes, reducing them to nothing but defenseless enemies begging her for a release. Furthermore, Alyssa's powers will trigger if an enemy comes close to harming her with a physical weapon, instilling a sense of unlimited love for Alyssa, as well as a total fear of everything else, with a good amount of self hate thrown in. This can cause individuals who attack Alyssa to commit suicide, start worshiping her or run away in fear, although she rarely uses this "illusory field" as she does not wish people to hurt themselves. Most Familiars and Daedra cannot be affected as the illusions cannot overcome their loyalty to their masters (unless Alyssa specifically increases the strength of her field). Also, the other members of the Steelfang family have full control over their emotion and so cannot be affected. Alyssa's powers have an additional property in that if people believe in her, and think she can accomplish a task, she can extract the hope as power. With enough people believing in the reality that Alyssa is constructing mentally, she can gain enough power to turn it into reality. Thus, if Alyssa gains enough worshipers, she can become invincible and omnipotent. Alyssa has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone, on a scale that can be amplified by her illusory power, to the extent the magicka of the victim rebels against them and they ignite. Like the rest of her family, Alyssa can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Alyssa can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Alyssa can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Alyssa can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy Alyssa is an incredibly powerful and versatile mage due in no small part to her omniscient mind that comprehends and allows her access to all magic. Alyssa thus can easily self learn any spell just by accessing her memories. Hence, Alyssa is considered one of the mages who has attained the state of True Alteration (All Magic). Alyssa's preferred forms of magic are light crystal manipulation (producing clear crystals, unlike dark magic), weapon projection and photokinesis. While it may not look like it, Alyssa does have superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, durability and endurance like all other Steelfang Family members. Alyssa's Vitakinesis is no weaker than any of her family, allowing her to easily kill by just thinking of it. Alyssa is also more than capable of handling the swords she can create, even if she doesn't look the part. As a powerful goddess connected to All Creation, Alyssa is able to bend reality and read the future. She is capable of forcing possible futures due to her great powers over wishes and desire. Alyssa is also protected by the strongest possible form of Divine Skin due to her status as a pinnacle divine entity. Alyssa's Sphere of Domination is known as the "Dream of Wishes". Alyssa is capable of turning wishes into reality, even her own, basically allowing her to play with the rules of the world with minimal effort. The more wishes that align with Alyssa's own, the more powerful the effect. Alyssa thus can draw power from the wishes of people who are in the same world as her. While Alyssa has simply used this to create weapons, she is capable of creating whole worlds. Equipment The New Kingdoms Alyssa wears a set of golden armor that allows for good movement. Her armor has no special features, besides self repair. It covers up much of her body, providing good amounts of protection as compared to the armors of her sisters, despite the fact she does not actually require the protection due to her self healing body. Alyssa wields a sword called "Hope's Radiance" The weapon can forge cosmic energy into coherent crescents or beams of energy and project it at opponents, or used said cosmic energy to generate very strong force fields, that allow her to protect herself or others. Alyssa's sword can also literally cause the stars above her to rain their magical energy upon the world, destroying her opponents and refilling her allies' magicka. Alyssa's sword, when summoned, is created from the convergence of seven twinkling stars, each a different hue of gold. Cosmic Legacy Alyssa wields the sword "Stardust Wish" which is a golden and silver sword like any other Steelfang sword. It controls a sparkling "fairy dust" that is able to cause immense damage to anything it lands upon. "Stardust Wish" causes powerful fluctuations in space when it is used. It can also cut through Divine Skin. Alyssa has a second weapon, which takes the form of a silver and gold recurved bow (that is relatively compact). This weapon is known as "Merciful Matriarch" and it is half of a weapon system. The bow itself can summon water vortices to become arrows. These arrows fly extremely fast and puncture armor with impunity. Alyssa's "Merciful Matriarch" is capable of very fast draw speeds, granting it extreme fire rate for a bow. It also doesn't need arrows due to how it produces its own ammunition. Alyssa also owns three arrows in a special gold and silver quiver, as the other half of the "Merciful Matriarch". The first arrow allows Alyssa to cast protection magic on anyone caught in the magic circle it creates when it lands at a spot. The second arrow is fired into the sky and causes a rain of water javelins endlessly over the location of the first arrow, causing extreme damage over a wide area and flooding the whole place. The last arrow ends the effect and returns all three arrows to the quiver. Alyssa can also fire these as normal arrows if she does not use the three activation phrases needed to fire the special effects. When the third arrow is fired, all three arrows always return to the quiver. Alyssa wears a golden and silver armor for self protection, or a simple one piece white dress if not in her armor. Her Divine Skin and armor work in conjunction to negate practically all incoming damage. Trivia * Alyssa was named for her grandmother as her creators ran out of names. * Alyssa's name is also the only non supernatural name among her full siblings. Isis, Horus, Raphael, Lucifer, Lamia, Uriel and Abbadon are all named after supernatural entities. * Annalyse Steelfang likewise has a non supernatural name, * Alyssa's naming after her grandmother is highly ironic, seeing how her grandmother was insane, violent and self centered. * Alyssa's overarching theme is actually innocence. She symbolizes purity. * Alyssa's sword is shaped like a celtic cross. Among her sibling's weapons, it is one of the most powerful. * Alyssa is the youngest child of Raydin Steelfang by order of birth and is depicted with some childlike features like her round face and large eyes, despite the fact she does have a fully mature figure. * Alyssa's body covering armor shows her as being more cloistered and protected than her sisters, and her inherent want of protection, when comparing their original art. Alyssa ironically has the least armor in the updated arts drawn anime style, exposing her midsection and arms. * Alyssa's armor is inspired by traditional Chinese dresses, even if it's all metal plates and much more revealing. * Alyssa's facial features are based on Index from A Certain Magical Index. Her hair takes elements from Kanazaki Kaori from the same series. Alternate art Alyssa II Steelfang Updated New Hair.jpg|New art for Alyssa II, updated hair, just had a stroke of inspiration. Alyssa Steelfang Hope's Avatar.jpg|Picture of Alyssa II with her sword Alyssa II Steelfang Close up.jpg|Outdated Art of Alyssa Alyssa II Steelfang Hope Fairy.jpg|Alyssa, extending her wings and channeling the magic of hope itself. Alyssa II Steelfang.jpg|Alyssa II Steelfang, with her sword, done in a new art style. Category:Females Category:College of Winterhold Category:Vampires Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gods Category:Immortal